Murder and Love
by Cysso
Summary: InuYasha is called to anther world by Kagome to solve the murder of her sister, Kikyo. Will InuYasha find the culprit? And will he find love in this new world? InuKag. OOCness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own it so don't ask.

Okay…so I know all of the characters are way OOC, but that's how I wrote it. So if you don't like it I'm sorry, but there's no need to tell me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He stopped and turned as he heard his name. Who was calling him? He knew no one in this strange, new place. "I never should have stepped through that door. Mother always said my curiosity would be the end of me," he mused aloud.

"InuYasha!" He turned around again. It was coming from the corridor to his right. He ran down the hall following the frantic calls. They were coming faster now and seemed closer than before. He stopped as he reached a door, not sure if the calls were coming from behind it. "Hm, this seems to be the only door in this maze of walls. I must have walked into some building, but I've never seen anything like this before," he thought. The call came once again and he knew that whatever, or whoever, was calling him was definitely behind this door. He stretched his hand out and touched the doorknob. An electric shock ran through him and he quickly let go.

"InuYasha! Hurry!" He thought no more and slammed open the door. A very bright, white light blinded him and when he could see again he was on top of a grassy hill. He shook his head and turned around. The door he had come through was no longer there, and in its place was a cliff wall.

InuYasha looked around and noticed that for all its beauty and sunlight this new place was very cold. He drew his jacket closer around him, glad that he had remembered to grab it before walking through the door. Thinking back he realized that he had been drawn to the door, unable to look away even had he wanted to. It was almost as if an entity, or something similar, had guided him through it.

He felt someone looking at him and turned. Behind him was a girl about his age. She was looking at him strangely and before he could ask her anything she said, "I'm glad you came."

"what are you talking about?"

"My sister died a few days ago, at 20 years old, and her last words to me were 'Call InuYasha. He'll help…"

"Call me?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, call you. She said "Find InuYasha. Find him for me…he'll know…" What does she mean? Do you know?"

InuYasha shook his head, more lost now than before. As he was about to ask her where she lived she told him about a cave nearby that had stores of food and blankets. "My sister must have been preparing for you to come, and, since one can only 'call' at dusk she knew that you'd have to stay here, my home is too far away. Follow me, I'll take you there." She led him to the cave, pointing out landmarks on the way. Once they arrived at the cave she showed him where the blankets, food, and tinder were stored. She then said she would be back tomorrow to explain things a bit more.

The next morning he woke up early, made a fire, and decided to check out his surroundings. However, when he went outside he could hardly see. He was about to make himself comfortable so he could wait for the girl when he saw a shadow in the mist. The shadow materialized into the girl and he saw a small ball of light floating above her head. "Wha-?" he started to say when she shushed him.

"Okay, I know there are differences between your world and mine, but you can't tell me that you don't' know what this is," she said in response to his questioning look.

"yes, I can. I have no idea what _that_ is," he said pointing to the light. "where I come from random lights don't just appear."

"You don't have magic in your world?"

"Magic? No we don't. In my world it's only a parlor trick to please the children."

"How do you live? Magic is the essence of life, at least here. I thought it was the same everywhere," the girl sat for a moment, her head cocked to one side, obviously thinking. "well you should be able to use magic here. All you have to do is think it. Everyone has the ability, it's just the amount of discipline and will power you have that decides how powerful you are."

"Well, since we're obviously going to be working together for some time may I know your name?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, my name is Kagome. Hm, it would be very suspicious of you to not know magic, so you'll spend today learning the basics. Oh, don't tell anyone where you're from. I'd get in so much trouble. It's against our laws to call anyone from another world. I only know how to do it because I spend so much time in the filing and supply rooms of the Learning Center reading the forbidden books instead of doing work," Kagome said sheepishly.

Kagome made InuYasha practice magic for hours.

"Okay, to call fire what you have to do is imagine a fire burning whatever fuel you have. A good mage can call fire with out any hand signals or words, and he can call fire to burn anything, even stone or in air." InuYasha nodded and turned to the bundle of wood at his feet. He stared at it for a long time before a wisp of smoke slowly appeared.

"Look! I've started it!"

"Yes, now keep thinking hard and make a flame." InuYasha continued to think at the wood and soon there was a tiny lick of flame. He redoubled his efforts and only a few moments later fire was licking up the sides of the pile and consuming the wood. "There you go! Now if I'm correct your main element will be fire."

"Main element?"

"Yes, every person has a main element that is easiest for them. I'm fire as well, and this means that for me, calling water is harder."

"Because water and fire are opposite elements right?"

"Something like that. But that doesn't mean you should give up on water. Everyone can call every element, just some are more drawn to certain elements than others. Okay, to call water just imagine this bowl filling with liquid," Kagome said as she handed InuYasha a clay bowl.

"Okay, just like the fire, but water. Right?" Kagome nodded and InuYasha bent over the bowl, imagining the water. After an hour of nothing Kagome called for a break.

"Come on, I know you can call water. Just make it fill the bowl. Imagine the bowl filling up with water. Don't worry where the water is coming from, it'll ruin your concentration."

"Where _is_ the water coming from?" InuYasha asked, looking up from the bowl in his lap.

"It's condensing from the air. Where else would it come from?"

"Oh, that makes sense. I think I'll be able to do it now. If I imagine the water condensing from the air…" InuYasha stopped talking and closed his eyes. His brows furrowed and the bowl slowly started to fill with moisture.

"Keep going InuYasha! You're doing great." After a few more minutes the bowl was completely full and InuYasha opened his eyes.

"Man, that's harder than it looks. You make it look so easy."

"Well, I've been practicing since I was a baby. It's almost lunch time, want to take a break?"

"Heck ya, I'm starving and my brain hurts from this concentrating." After eating Kagome had InuYasha practice calling light.

"Just think of the light filling an imaginary sphere." InuYasha concentrated hard and after a half hour or so he had the faint wisp of light above his head. "There you go. There's lots more magic you can do, but I'm not very good at it yet. I'm still in training."

"Can you tell me the other kinds?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course. There's manipulating the weather, scrying, earth magic."

"Scrying? What's that?"

"Well, technically it's considered earth magic, but it's different than most. Pretty much it's using magic to speak to other people using a natural medium."

"What?"

"Okay, so using magic to speak to other people using something from nature. The most common are white crystals, fire, and water. But the really experienced people can scry the wind."

"When do you learn that?"

"Let me see. My sister just learned about 6 months ago, so in your twenty-second year. They tried teaching it earlier, but people would use it to play around. Magic isn't made for that. It can backfire on the user if not treated properly."

"Ah! It's getting late. I need to get home. My parents are expecting me back and it's a half hour walk. Do you want to stay here another night or do you want to come meet my parents?"

"Well, as comfortable as this rock is, I think I'll opt for something a little softer. Is it alright if I come with you?"

"Of course. Come this way."

"Can I ask why you called me? I mean, I know your sister asked you to, but why?"

"Well, Kikyo, my sister, died two days ago. The elders said it was of 'natural causes' but her fiancé, Naraku, and I believe it to be poison."

"Poison?"

"Well, she was perfectly healthy and then right before lunch break she went into convulsions. She died about an hour and a half later."

"She's never had convulsions before?"

"No and she wasn't allergic to anything that we know of."

"Hm, very interesting. Not to worry, InuYasha is on the case."

"I'm glad. I was hoping you would help us. Come, I have something to show you." As they reached the top of the hill from yesterday Kagome stopped. InuYasha saw her village. It was surrounded by green grass and to the south and west, where they were; there were hills and mountains.

Inside the village there were about 20 houses surrounding a large central structure. Kagome told him that the central building was the Learning Center. There all of the community members learned their magic. The four houses leading to the Learning Center were larger than the others and belonged to the village elders and family. After Kagome had explained all of this they started walking again. They talked about magic and the differences between their worlds.

InuYasha noticed that the grass and trees were greener here than anywhere he had ever been in his world. The grass was a deep color and the leaves on the trees were an emerald green. This was so different from the sickly yellow green that he was used to, and he told Kagome so.

"We never have that color on our trees. They go from green to red and orange during fall, but those you see are pine trees, so they stay green all year round." As they neared the village InuYasha saw the walls and gates were very tall and very thick. He asked Kagome about it and she told him that the village bad been build to withstand many months of siege and attack; the walls were about 6 feet thick and very tall, they had their own farmland and water source inside the walls. They reached the gates and they slowly opened. Inside the walls were towers to control the gates. "Come on, I'll show you around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all she wrote. I'll write more soon. Leave a review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…what _is _Kagome's grandfather's name? I honestly can't remember if he even _had_ a name…I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me what it is…please?

I also know that Onigumo and Naraku are the same person technically…but for the sake of fiction I separated them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Where are all the people?" InuYasha asked.

"Either in the Learning Center or doing their jobs," Kagome answered. She walked him around the Learning Center and to her house by the small lake in the corner. As they reached the house a bell tolled twice and everyone came out of the Learning Center and in from the fields. They waited outside for Kagome's family to come home. As they sat there Kagome told him about the elders.

"The elders are in charge of the housing, over-seeing the farming, trading, and the jobs and professions of the village. They also teach different types of magic depending on their individual abilities." Kagome's mother and grandfather arrived just then and she introduced them as Mrs. Higurashi and Mr. Higurashi.

"So, InuYasha, you are here to find the real reason behind Kikyo's death?" Mr. Higurashi asked, somewhat dubious because of InuYasha's age.

"Yes, sir that is why I'm here."

"How do you plan on doing that? And how old are you?"

"I don't know how I will solve this. I've just arrived and have not had time to get all the details and information. I'm 18 years hold, and, though I admit I am young, I have solved several cases where I am from." At this time Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi served dinner. After eating Kagome and InuYasha walked behind the Learning Center and past the market place to Naraku's house. She told himthat Naraku had been the one with Kikyo when she went into convulsions and had found a not shoved underneat the door.

They reached the house and a man answered the door. "Hello, you must be InuYasha. I'm Naraku, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Kagome mentioned a note you found?"

"Yes, I have it here." Naraku went to the desk by the fireplace and pulled an envelope out of a drawer. He handed it to InuYasha who took the not out of its envelope.

_Naraku,_

_I'm sure you are happy now. You must feel so stupid. You know I threatened her for a reason. You just dismissed it didn't you? You shouldn't have. You should have listened. It's too late now. HaHaHa. I laugh at you not because your fiancé died but because your naiveté kept you from sensing the real danger behind my words. Don't worry, you won't mourn for long._

InuYasha read it once, and then twice. "Do you know who wrote this?"

"We believe it to be Onigumo."

"Why Onigumo?"

"He's Kikyo's old boyfriend. He wanted to marry her, but she decided to marry me. We both asked her on the same day, almost an hour apart. He didn't take it well and told me that one day I would know how he felt. I dismissed the threat, thinking it only to be the ramblings of a man who was just turned down, but I guess I was wrong. I think he did it too, but there is no proof. There were no marks, bruises, or evidence of foul play. I don't' know…I just don't know…" Naraku broke off and buried his head in his hands. Kagome reached out and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. After a few moments Naraku raised his head and apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering if I could see her body?" InuYasha asked.

"Of course. We decided not to bury her until you came so that you can see if you agree with our 'diagnosis'," Kagome said.

"Where is she?"

"At the Learning Center. Follow me." At the Learning Center InuYasha went to the room that held Kikyo's body. Here he saw a woman beautifully adorned lay on a table. He made a quick examination and confirmed it was poison.

"This looks like Water Hemlock poisoning. At least that's what we called it," InuYasha said.

"Well, outside of the town walls, by the river there is a plant that we call Cicuta Douglasii. The symptoms are very similar to what happened to my sister. We believe that's what happened to her."

"Okay, that name sounds familiar. Maybe it's the Latin name of…Oh, right. Okay, I need to see the place where it happened, and then I need to see her things. It may help me identify her…what happened."

"it was here in the Learning Center, in one of the filing rooms. It was Kikyo's turn to file some papers for the elders, everyone takes turns," Kagome said as they started walking.

"If she was filing, why was Naraku there?"

"He went to get her for the noon break. They eat lunch together in the courtyard of the Learning Center."

"Who knew he would be there?"

"Practically everyone. He always went to remind her to eat, even before they were engaged. When she starts to work she forgets about the time." They went up the stairs nad reached the filing rooms. Kagome led InuYasha to the scene of the murder.

"Has anyone touched anything?"

"No, I offered to finish out the week so that I could be sure no one would try and take anything. I've been working over there," Kagome said with a wave of the hand.

"Good, now I can look for evidence." InuYasha put on a pair of gloves and handed a set to Kagome. He examined the scene and found very little that seemed out of place. The files hadn't been rifled through, and the floor was spotless. As he was looking under the filing cabinets he saw something shiny and metallic wedged underneath. "There's something down here, but I can't get it. My hands are too big."

"Here, let me try," Kagome said as she kneeled next to him. "Hm, I see, let me just…" Kagome reached her hand under the cabinet and fished out the object. "What is this?" she asked as she held up the object.

"I think that's an aerosol spray can. It's for things like hairspray and paint. Let me take a look." Kagome handed him the can and he turned it around in his hands. "Hm, this says HairSalon. Hairspray. Does anyone use hairspray here?"

"No, it's not something that is easy to get. We have to trade with a village that is extremely far away."

"This must be how the poison was administered. The person must have come up behind her and shoved this in her face, making sure she breathed it in. But who uses hairspray here? This means that Onigumo must have been framed! Take me to your house again. I need to go through her things. Something doesn't feel quite right." Kagome an dInuyasha went back to her house. The entire walk back he seemed wrapped up in his thoughts.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, uncertain. "It's getting rather late. I think that we should get some rest and you can look through her things tomorrow. Okay?"

"Eh? Ya, okay"

"You'll have to sleep on the couch," Kagome said apologetically. We have nowhere else for you to sleep.

"The couch is fine, thanks."

---------------------------------------------------------------

yay…another chapter is up…woo…review?


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another chapter

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day InuYasha and Kagome went through Kikyo's things. "Does Kikyo keep a diary or journal that I could read?"

"I know she does, I just don't know where she keeps it. Last time she caught me reading it she threatened to tell mom. Then she moved it, so I couldn't read it."

"You read her diary?"

"Ya, but most girls read their older sister's diary and vice-versa. That's the reason that I never kept a diary."

"Good idea. Help me look for it?"

"Ya, hm, where would I keep my diary?" Kagome and InuYasha searched around the room. "Wait, I think I found it," Kagome said.

"Where?"

"Here, under a floorboard." Kagome held up a floorboard to show a hole in the ground. Inside there was a diary, and some other things that Kikyo had thought were important.

"Kagome, do you think it would be okay for me to read this?" InuYasha asked, holding up the diary.

"I guess, if you think it'll help."

"I don't know. It might give me the identity of the killer." InuYasha opened the diary at a random spot and started reading.

_September 16_

_Today I learned how to scry using a crystal. Onigumo was staring at me all through class; it was kind of creepy. I wonder if he likes me? _

"No, this is too early. Let's see…" InuYasha flipped some pages.

"Wait, here. This looks right," Kagome said, putting her finger on a date.

_February 27_

_Today Onigumo and I broke up. It just wasn't working. He would get mad if I wasn't with him all the time. and then one day, about a week ago, I was talking to one of the elders about an assignment and Onigumo accused me of flirting! HA! No thank you. He is like 65 years old. Way too old for me! I can't believe that he would think I was interested in anyone. Do I seem like the kind of girl that would cheat on the guy I'm dating? Bah. Mom taught me well. 'If you want a different guy, break up,' or something like that. I don't remember the exact wording._

"Okay, so that's what happened between them. Kikyo would never tell me."

"She wouldn't tell you why they broke up?"

"Kinda weird, huh?"

"Ya, very odd."

_June 2_

_I got two proposals today! They were about an hour apart. It was very odd. I was doing my homework by the pond. It was a practical for earth magic, and I like the pond. Onigumo came by and told me, 'I love you. I can't live without you. Ever since we broke up all I can think about is how we were when we were together and the fun times I had with you. I can change for you. I _will _change for you. I'll be the man you need and the one you've always dreamed of. Will you marry me?' I said 'Onigumo, I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry that I have to say no, but I hope we can still be friends?' He seemed to take this well because he took my hand in his and said, 'I hope you find a man who's worthy of your kindness and beauty.' I smiled and nodded and then he left._

_Then, about an hour later, just as I was getting ready to leave, Naraku showed up. He told me, 'I love you. You are the woman I've always dreamed of. Will you marry me?' I was so shocked that I answered yes without even thinking. He looked kinda creepy when I hesitated afterwards. I think he was expecting me to get up and throw my hands around his neck and kiss him or something. But now that I've thought about it I realize that I don't want to marry him. I'll tell him tomorrow. I wonder how I'll do that? I must think hard on this…_

"Oh my god!" Kagome said. "She was killed on the 4th. That's only two days after this was written!"

"There's one more page. Let's read it, it may be the clue we're looking for."

_June 3_

_I told him today. He…didn't take it well. He yelled at me and called me all sorts of mean things. I'm scared of what he'll do. I don't know who to tell or how…what do I say? _

"Oh! He lied to us!"

"What do you mean?"

"Naraku told us that he had proposed to her a few days before and she had accepted. She hadn't told us yet because they were waiting for the right time to announce their engagement."

"Kagome, did Naraku or Onigumo use hairspray? Or anyone in their family?"

"No, but come to think of it. Naraku's mother always smells like it. Wait, this means that Onigumo _was _framed! It was Naraku that killed my sister!"

"Wait, before we jump to any conclusions. Is his mother the only one that used hairspray?"

"Yes. It's almost impossible to get. It's very expensive and you would have to trade with a village that's over 700 miles away."

"Good. How do we arrest him? Or, pursue justice, or whatever you call it here."

"There is a trial in front of the four elders, but you have to lodge the request by 5pm. It's already three hours past that. We have to wait until tomorrow."

"Grr, okay. Well, we should get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Kagome walked InuYasha to the living room and then ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for helping me figure this out. It means so much that I know my sister's killer." She reached up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She then turned and ran into her room and shut the door.

"Uh, ya. You're welcome…?" InuYasha said, blushing furiously. He nervously ran his hand through his hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha jerked awake. He shook his head to clear it and then heard a noise. It sounded a lot like someone stepping on broken glass.

"No! Get away!" It was Kagome's voice. InuYasha got up and stumbled towards her room. "Help, InuYasha! Mom! Grandpa!" she screamed.

"I drugged your parents, little girl, and your _boy_friend too. They won't be waking up any time soon."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked, confused.

That's right. I saw you and him getting all cozy. You're just like your sister. Pretending that you love a guy and then you just jerk him around to get all you can out of him. I'm doing InuYasha a favor really. Keeping him safe from you," Naraku said. InuYasha fell to his knees. Drugged! No wonder he felt so sluggish.

"Kagome, I'm coming for you," InuYasha whispered before he blacked out.

* * *

okay…so…ya…wee…that was fun to write. Isn't it odd when stories just take their own turns and twists? Leave a review please! They give me a reason to write more… 


	4. Chapter 4

my computer has been in the shop and i have had guests over...sorry for the delay in getting this info out and for the delay in chapter writing...i'm going to give you guys the rest of this story because I wrote it all during the week I was incommunicado…but I couldn't type it…so here goes…

* * *

Chapter 4

"InuYasha, InuYasha, wake up!" someone said as they shook him lightly.

"Wa-?" InuYasha mumbled slowly coming back to consciousness. What happened?"

"It seems we were drugged…" Kagome's mother said.

"Drugged?! Where is Kagome? Wait! That Naraku! He's the one that drugged us and took Kagome!"

"Why would Naraku take Kagome? I thought Onigumo is the one that…was responsible for…" Kagome's mother stopped talking as she started to cry.

"Unfortunately that is not the case," InuYasha said, lying a comforting hand on her arm. "We found out that the engagement was a fake and that Kikyo was…killed because she rejected Naraku."

"A fake? InuYasha if you find him I want you to slap him a good one and let him know it was from me." Kagome's mother stalked into her bedroom and closed the door. InuYasha could hear her sobbing quietly and Kagome's grandfather comforting her.

"I must find Kagome and Naraku. I _must_." InuYasha went into Kagome's bedroom to look for any clues as to where Naraku could have taken Kagome. He noticed that Kikyo's diary was missing and there were dirt smudges under the window and a clump of mud on the windowsill. The room was also a mess as if there had been a struggle or someone couldn't find what they were looking for.

InuYasha examined the mud and found small bits of plant matter and some berries. "Where could this be from?" He stuck his head out of the window and noticed that the grass there grew all the way to the wall and there was no mud to step in. "If the mud didn't come from outside, then where _did_ it come from?"

Just then Kagome's grandfather walked in. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you know what kind of plant these are from?"

"Hm, it looks like the plant that grows to the south of the town."

"In the hills and mountains? Of course! They're riddled with caves and other hiding places!" InuYasha hit himself on the head. "Gah! This means that it will take forever to find her!"

"Not exactly. These plants shouldn't even be blooming now. They only thrive in the summer, and then only in the hottest months. You should look for a cave that is deep and warm."

"Hm, you were a hunter when you were younger weren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The detailed descriptions. Can you help me find this cave?"

"I'm too old to be frolicking around in the mountains, but I can show you on a map." He pulled out a map and then put nine "X's" on it. "These nine caves are the deepest I know about. Please hurry."

"I will find her, don't worry." InuYasha set of towards the mountains and just as he reached the foothills he noticed that it was getting dark. "Why did I not grab a flashlight? Oh, ya, I forgot." He used his newly acquired magic to create a small ball of light over his head and continued his search. After looking through seven of the nine caves and finding nothing he started to despair. "I…don't know if I'll find her. And if I do…Naraku surely will have already done something horrible."

A scream rent the air and InuYasha jumped up. "Kagome, it must be he." He ran towards where the scream seemed to come from. InuYasha came to a canyon and slowly entered, dimming his light to a mere feather so it wouldn't give him away. He had just come to a dead end when he heard another scream. He quickly looked up in the direction it had come from.

"InuYasha. How kind of you to come and visit. Unfortunately, as you are an uninvited guest, I can't have you ruining my fun. Once again I've gotten the _drop_ on you! Hahaha!" Naraku raised his arm and when he lowered it rocks and boulders came raining down from the mountains above.

"Naraku, this isn't over!"

"I don't think your precious Kagome will be seeing you again!

(Hours Earlier)

As InuYasha was just waking up Naraku was pulling Kagome into the cave that he had transformed into his secret base. "Now, hopefully, your _friend_ will come after you. Then I can get rid of him and be free from your accusations."

"That's not true. Even if you kill both of us. By now InuYasha has told my mother already and when we don't return she will surely tell the village elders."

"Bah, those village elders are just some pathetic old men that can't do anything by themselves."

"What do you plan on doing? Killing the entire village?"

"If I have to. But that would just be so…troublesome. I'm planning on killing your friend…Jimmy was it? And then the rest of your family. But you? I think I'll save you my dear. You're much to pretty to kill, almost as pretty as your sister." He walked slowly towards Kagome with a knife in one hand, slapping it against the palm of the other.

"Get away from me you freak. You disgust me."

"I'm glad. It will make what follows so much more interesting. Murder always puts me in a good mod." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her ear. Kagome jerked sideways with a look of revulsion.

"Don't get lonely without me, my pretty," Naraku whispered in her ear. He then grabbed her face and turned it towards him. "Give me a kiss for good luck," he said as he kissed her forcefully on the lips. "I must go now and get ready for our guest." Kagome spit on the floor as Naraku left.

"He is such a creep," she mumbled to herself.

When InuYasha had just started to explore the fist cave Naraku was setting up the rocks and boulders that would crush InuYasha to death. When he had finished with this he pulled out his scrying crystal. "Lets see how our young hero is doing," he mumbled as he passed his hand over the crystal.

He saw InuYasha sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. "We need to give this young _detective_ some incentive. Ah..I know just the thing." Naraku got up and started back towards the cave. "Now to think of ways to make her scream…"

"So, Kagome, how are we doing?" Naraku asked as he lit a fire with his hand. "Now your InuYasha needs a little help on which way tot go to find you. How 'bout you give him a little scream?" As he said this Naraku took off Kagome's shoes and dragged her towards the fire.

"No, stop. Please don't."

"Why not? It'll be my insurance that you won't run away."

"No!" Kagome screamed.

"Good, just what I needed. No worries I'll just save that one for another time," Naraku said as he pulled out a voice recorder. He went back to the canyon and played Kagome's voice extremely loud. "Now he'll come."

About 15 minutes later InuYasha came into the canyon. Naraku saw InuYasha dim his ball of light and then he replayed Kagome's scream. As he had expected InuYasha ran towards the end of the canyon, looked up and saw Naraku standing there. After a few words had been exchanged Naraku used his magic to let loose the boulders he had set up and watched with satisfaction as his enemy was crushed.

"Hahaha! I got the _drop_ on you! Hahaha!" Naraku laughed as he returned to his cave.

"No! Naraku! You…you didn't kill InuYasha did you?" Kagome asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Why of course I did. Why are you so sad? It's not like you loved him or anything. Or, did you?" Naraku asked with a sharp look towards Kagome.

"I…" Kagome looked down with a blush on her face.

"Oh, so you did? Ah well, easy come, easy go."

"You, you jerk!"

"Yes, well, I'm off to bring your family here, so you can watch as I kill them. And so I can take my time. Hm, how shall I do it?" Naraku mused out loud as he walked out of the cave. "Oh, first I must make sure your bonds are tight. Can't have you running off now, can we?" Naraku retied each knot and tugged on it, making sure they wouldn't come loose. "Ta-ta now," he said with a wave.

* * *

Okay…one more chapter coming after this, and then the epilogue…I think…roughly… 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter to this story...i've got the epilogue coming so dont forget to read!

* * *

Chapter 5

InuYasha slowly emerged from the pile of rocks. "Ow, I'm just surprised nothing isn't broken, or that I'm not dead…I wonder what happened." He looked up to where Naraku was last and noticed that the rocks and boulders had fallen in such a way as to make a staircase of sorts out of the canyon.

He climbed up and saw scuffed marks leading to a cave about half a mile away. As he neared the cave he felt heat emanating from deep inside it. InuYasha relit his ball of light, making sure it was very dim, and slowly crept to the back of the cave.

"Kagome," he whispered softly when he saw her.

"InuYasha? We need to get out of here!" she said, tugging at the ropes that bound her.

"Let me help you. Explain while I think of something to cut the ropes with." Kagome told InuYasha all she knew as he concentrated on the soft sand beneath his feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh, I think…yes…glass." As he spoke he let loose a long stream of fire aimed at the ground. They both had to look away from the white-hot flash and when they looked back a small patch of glass was embedded in the sand.

"I hope that flash didn't bring Naraku back."

"Probably not. He's busy…sorry," InuYasha said as he broke off a piece of glass and used it to cut the ropes of Kagome's bonds. "You said he would be coming back?"

"Yes, with my mother and grandfather. InuYasha, you have to save them," Kagome said as she buried her face in his chest and started to cry.

"Sh, don't worry, I'll think of something. But we have to hide; he'll be back soon. There should be some bushes back here…yes. In here, hurry!" InuYasha pushed Kagome behind the bushes that had given Naraku away in the first place.

"How do bushes grow in a cave?" InuYasha asked. "It's dark, don't they need light?"

"Yes, but this cave has a natural chimney that lets in sunlight right on this spot. And it's so warm in here because Naraku keeps a fire going almost all the time. It's a perfect habitat for these plants. Is that how you found me?"

"Sadly, no. I knew where to look because he left some leaves and berries or something around your room, but I didn't know where to find you until you screamed. This place wasn't on any maps."

"It was covered by a landslide for many years until Naraku dug it out. How did you survive that rock slide?"

"I…don't know. It was strange. Like being trapped inside a bubble."

"Oh my god! You crated a force field around yourself! That's supposed to be only for very advanced students. Most never even master it. How did you do it?"

"Instinct I guess…Sh, Naraku's coming back." Naraku came into the cave pulling two stumbling figures behind him.

"Kagome, I brought the rest of your family. Kagome?" Naraku cursed as he saw her bonds broken and Kagome gone.

"I told you that InuYasha would find her, you ass," Kagome's mother said as she slapped Naraku hard across the face.

"Well, it wasn't InuYasha. He's dead. I killed him myself!"

"There's no way. He had too much potential. You wouldn't have been able to kill him with your mediocre skills," Kagome's grandfather said with contempt in his voice.

"InuYasha! Do something," Kagome whispered.

"I've only done this once, so I don't know if it'll work. Plus this glass isn't exactly balanced," he said as he stood up. "Hey, Naraku, it looks like you were wrong. I _am_ alive!" with this InuYasha threw the piece of glass like a knife and prayed that it would hit its target.

"How? No!" Naraku jerked sideways when he saw the glass hurtling towards him. It hit him just above his heart, in the hollow of his shoulder and he fell over backwards with the force of the blow.

Kagome jumped up next to InuYasha and gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much," She said and kissed him on the lips.

"Uh, you're welcome, Kagome," InuYasha aid as he blushed and looked down.

"Ahem," Kagome's mother said. "I don't think he's dead." InuYasha and Kagome joined Kagome's mother and grandfather at the mouth of the cave.

"I will kill you all!" Naraku said, one hand clutching his wound. He struggled into a sitting position and raised his bloody hand. He started chanting in some strange language. "Ishtak Lemnar Velshnic Neian!" He repeated it over and over until the earth started to shake.

"We need to get out of here!" InuYasha yelled over the rumbling of the earthquakes. Suddenly a chasm opened up between Naraku and the others.

"Naraku, stop!" Kagome yelled. But he didn't seem to hear her. The cave started to collapse and a large rock fell right in front of Naraku. The rock caused a piece of the chasm wall to break away and fall into the black nothing-ness. Naraku was now sitting on the edge of the hole in the ground and a small crack started to form around him.

Naraku seemed not to notice as the piece of ground he was sitting on started to separate from the chasm wall. "Ishtak Lemnar Vel- NO!" Naraku screamed. He grabbed for the rock walls around him but didn't have the strength to hold on. For a while all they could hear was Naraku's screams and then there was silence.

"Neian Velshnic Lemnar Ishtak," Kagome's father said. He repeated this until the hole in the ground had completely closed.

"Father, how…?" Kagome asked.

"I was the one who originally found that incantation in some ancient scripts many years ago. He's obviously been reading the forbidden texts."

"But how did you know to say it backwards," Jimmy asked.

"It said something like 'only the reverse can reverse what was done'. Come, lets get back home."

"You go ahead. I have to talk to Jimmy for a sec," Kagome said.

"Of course dear. We'll meet you at the house," Kagome's mother said. After she was sure her parents were gone she turned to InuYasha. "Follow me, InuYasha." She walked out of the cave and to a flat spot on the mountain. "InuYasha, I know it was so rude of me to call you from your life to help me. I'm offering you a chance to go home now. I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"How did you know my sister?"

"I saw her once at a restaurant in my world. It was after I solved a big case and the police officers I helped took me out to dinner. She was sitting at the table next to us and came by to give me congratulations. Then she left. What was she doing there?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, shaking her head. "I guess we'll never know. Did you want me to take you home now?"

"No."

"No?"

"I have nothing there. I emancipated myself from my family years ago. All they wanted was fame anyway and I have few friends, none close to me."

"No girlfriend or wife?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"No, and if I did I wouldn't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"I just found the girl of my dreams." InuYasha put an arm around Kagome's waist and drew her close. "I love you, Kagome," he said as he kissed her under the stars.

"I love you too, InuYasha," she said as she kissed him back.

* * *

ok...read and review please : ) yay ok bye 


	6. Epilogue

alrighty...last bit of the story, rather short and all, but that's how it goes.

* * *

Epilogue 

"Mommy, did Naraku ever come back?"

"No sweetie, he never did," Kagome said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, what happened to Onigumo?"

"Well, he left the village. No one's heard from or seen him since," Kagome said to her son.

"Love, are you telling the children that story again?" InuYasha asked as he came into the room.

"Daddy!" both children said running to him with their arms up.

"Up we go!" InuYasha said, lifting them up and spinning around.

"Yasha, it's time for them to go to bed. Don't rile them back up again," Kagome said, scolding him playfully.

"Hey kids, lets fly to bed like the birdies!"

"Fly, daddy, fly!" InuYasha tucked both his children into bed and turned out the lights. Kagome came up behind him as he shut the door and InuYasha slipped an arm around her waist.

"You know they love that story," Kagome said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Hm, yes, and I love you," InuYasha said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

whew _wipes forehead _ that's over with! wow...52 page story...written...on lined paper but yay! let me know if you like it! 


End file.
